The Scorbus Chronicles: The Proposal
by Crazy4wood
Summary: Part two of the One-Shot Series: The Scorbus Chronicles. When Scorpius Malfoy decides he wants to marry his love of a year, well he get cold feet or ask Albus to be his forever? Dramione, Hansy, and Scorbus, Not compliant with Epilogue! Rated M for content and suggestions.


**Hello Lovelies! SO I had this plunny pop in my head and wrote it, I hope you enjoy and if you want anymore just let me know in the comments. This is for you Katie, thanks for encouraging me to post this!**

* * *

It was stormy when Scorpius woke up; he sighed knowing his plans for Albus were ruined. Of all the days it had to rain, on the day of their one year anniversary was the worst. He slowly slid out of bed and went to the bathroom to clean up before heading to breakfast.

Draco looked towards his wife and smirked, "You know Hermione, that was awful Slytherin of you to trick Scorp like that."

"Well, he has been stressing me out with his constant mumbling of this day needing to be perfect. Harry and Albus are not even coming over until one this afternoon. He needs to relax." Hermione heard Scorpius walking down the stairs and laughed. "Don't say a word Draco. I want him to believe it is storming out."

"As you wish my love if he hexes you I will make you all better." Draco laughed before kissing her softly and standing up. "I have to head to work, but I will only be gone a few hours. See you at noon love." He kissed her one last time, this one lasting a bit longer.

Scorpius cleared his throat before rolling his eyes, "Could you two _not_ do that in front of me? I would like to eat without feeling nauseous today."

"Scorpius Malfoy, if we have to watch you gawk all over Albus you can deal with it," Draco smirked before ruffling Scorpius's hair and apparating away.

"I hate when he does that, it took me ten minutes to get my hair right." He sighed before sitting next to his mum at the table. "Are you sure you can stay home today? I wanted to make this special, but it's storming outside." Scorpius drummed his fingers on the wood table frustrated.

Hermione grinned before snapping her fingers, and the storm stopped, "You were stressing out so I thought you could use a minute to relax. I love you Scorpius, but you are too much like your father. He was the same way when he decided to ask me, take a deep breath and relax." She placed a hand on top of his and smiled.

Scorpius jumped when he heard the floo activate and Pansy come through, "It's not one yet is it?" He asked worried as he jumped up.

Pansy started to laugh as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Calm down Scorp, it is only ten o clock still. I didn't believe Draco when he said how anxious you were about this." She sat at the table and smiled. "Hey Mione, where is Drake at anyway?"

"Oh he had to go to the office for a bit, he will be back by noon. You know ever since Lucius passed he has had to take up more hours." Hermione watched as Scorpius sat back down and drummed his fingers anxiously against the table again. "Son calm down, he will say yes to you. You two have been inseparable since first year."

"I can't stay calm mother, we go back from break in two days, and I need to do this before then." He looked pale as he thought about what he was about to do. "You think he will say yes?"

The two woman laughed as Scorpius laid his head in his hands, "He was just gushing over what you gave him at school for a just because present. It's safe to say you will be my son-in-law soon, now stop worrying before you make yourself sick." Pansy smirked as she pushed a cup of water towards him. "Drink and try not to drown yourself, Albus would kill me."

Two hours had passed as Hermione and Pansy chatted about Pansy's fashion line and what their other kids were up to at school. They heard a pop and knew Draco had come home, he dropped his briefcase on the ground by the door and plopped on the couch.

"Hermione, can you get me a shot?" Draco sighed annoyed as he ran his hand through his hair. "Some idiot at work decided he would try to test a new potion out on himself."

Hermione laughed as she entered the sitting room with Pansy following behind. "Well good thing you were there then. I think you need to talk to Scorp. He is worrying worse than you did." She handed him his shot and watched as he threw it back.

"Hey Pans, sorry I can't stay down here too long." Draco stood up and hugged both of them before laughing, "Apparently I need to talk with my son."

"Yes Draco, he has been a mess since I have been here. I think he went for a walk outside, something about making sure everything is perfect." Pansy smiled as she and Hermione sat down and started to gossip again.

Draco shook his head before walking out to the gardens and finding Scorpius sitting by the lake on a bench. "Hey there son, are you okay?" He sat down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I am just nervous he will say no, I mean we have only been dating a year. Is that long enough of time?" Scorpius looked at the box in his hand and frowned, "How did you get over your nerves to ask mum?"

"Son listen to me, you two love each other, and that is all that matters. You have also been best friends for the last seven years; you have nothing to worry about. If he says no then he is not worth this stress." Draco laughed as he thought back to the day he asked Hermione to marry him.

 _"I can't do this Potter, I'm an ex-death eater, she is sure to say no to me." Draco paced the floor as he waited for Hermione to come to the manor. "She means so much to me, and I would be devastated if she turned me down."_

 _Harry had to laugh as his former enemy started to stress out, "Draco, we have been friends for the last two years; ever since Hermione forced us to clear the air. You two are in love, and nothing will change that. There is no way even Merlin could make her turn you down."_

 _Draco looked relieved as he took a deep breath, "Well looks like they are here, wish me luck Potter. I need to get myself hitched to the most beautiful witch in the world."_

 _Hermione saw Draco and ran over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. "I missed you so much, love. I told my parents I was never taking a weeks vacation without you again."_

 _Draco chuckled and kissed her back before looking nervous, "I missed you too love, you know I would have shown up if you needed me to. We could have gone to the beach and had sex under the stars." He smirked as he took her hand and laughed nervously._

 _"What is wrong with you Draco? You are acting weird today." Hermione looked at him curiously before intertwining their fingers._

 _"There is nothing wrong with me. I just missed you a lot. Is there anything wrong with missing my girlfriend?" Draco smiled as he fiddled with something in his pocket._

 _Hermione eyed him suspiciously, "You are hiding something from me Draco, I know you too well to hide things from me."_

 _Draco looked around and sighed before dropping down to one knee, "Hermione Granger, I know we may have had our ups and downs, but that is what makes us perfect. I love you with everything I am and want to spend every second of every day with you, for the rest of my life. Will you do me the honour of being my wife?" He looked up at her and smirked as tears filled her eyes._

 _"Yes!" Hermione felt tears start to run down her cheeks as she felt him slip a ring on her finger. "I love you so much Draco," She felt him lift her up and swing her around making her laugh._

 _"I love you too Hermione Malfoy." He winked as he kissed her and saw a flash go off, he smiled against her lips and put her down._

 _Hermione saw Harry with a wizard camera and blushed, "You were in on this, is that why you told me I better show up today?"_

 _"Yes because if you didn't, I think Draco over here would have gone crazy." Harry laughed as Draco glared at him._

 _"Well, I wanted to tell you when I came over something I found out yesterday." She held Draco's hand and looked into his eyes, "It looks like there will be a little Malfoy around here in about nine months."_

 _Draco's mouth dropped open, and he didn't answer for a minute, "You mean you're pregnant? We are going to be parents?"_

 _Hermione nodded her head and bit her lip as Draco teared up and picked her up, kissing all over her face before grinning._

"See Son; I was a nervous wreck that day. I swear if Potter hadn't of convinced me just to trust myself, I don't think I would have had the courage. You have to believe he will say yes, or it will drive you crazy." Draco chuckled as he ruffled Scorpius's hair and stood up. "I knew you were going to make it so I had to deal with Harry more than I already do, thanks to Hermione. Let's get everything ready for lunch. You need to not focus on what will happen in an hour."

They made their way inside and finished getting the house ready for guests, the time flew by, and it was one before they knew it. The floo activated and Harry came through with Albus.

"Scorp! I told him it was just a lunch get together and he has to make me dress decently. I was going to wear that Quidditch shirt you let me keep." Albus hugged Scorpius tight as he placed his arms around his neck, "I missed you this week, I told him I wanted to stay home, but he forced me to go."

Scorpius grinned as he kissed him softly on the lips, "You are back now, and that's all that matters, let's go eat and then go for a walk." Taking Albus's hand, they walked to the kitchen and sat at the table.

"So Albus, Scorpius told us how you two were planning on taking a trip after graduation. Did you know where you wanted to go?" Hermione smiled as she ate her food. "You can stay at one of the vacation homes. You are family to us Al."

Scorpius glared at his mother and cleared his throat, "Well mother, we haven't fully decided on that yet. Al wants to go to Italy, and I wanted to go to France. We still have a few months to decide on it."

After some awkward conversation about what they were going to do about jobs, lunch was over, and Scorpius pulled Albus to the gardens to go on a walk. "Al I wanted to ask you something, though I am a bit nervous."

"You can ask me anything Scorp, what's wrong?' Albus looked at him worried as he stopped and turned to face him.

"You know how we have been together for a year," Scorpius started and looked slightly nervous.

Albus smiled at him, "Yes and I have loved every minute of it." He held onto his hands and kissed him softly.

"Well, I wanted to ask you something," Scorpius slid down to one knee and heard Albus gasp in surprise as he opened the velvet box in his hand. "I love you Albus Severus Potter and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Would you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

Albus looked down at him and felt the tears leaving his eyes, "Yes Scorpius, the answer will always be yes." He pulled Scorpius up after he looked at his ring and grinned, "I love you so much Scorpius Malfoy." He pulled him into a kiss and smiled against his lips.

* * *

 **I just love Scorbus and had to combine them in a Dramione story! Did you enjoy it?**

 **Crazy4Wood**


End file.
